Contagious
by wwlilcraz101
Summary: Randy investigates a noise that leads him to Maryse and... Song: Contagious By: Mr. Biggs.


Randy stood outside his house fumbling with his keys. Once he came to the right one he slid it in the doorknob and turned it. Once inside he noticed all the lights were off and the house was empty. He plopped down on the couch and hit a button on his answering machine, thus playing all of his messages.

He then looked at his watch to come to notice it was two am. _Where is she_, he wondered. He figured she would be home, that is why he asked Mr. McMahon for the rest of the week of so he could come home and surprise his girlfriend Maryse, who was out of action because of a knee surgery she was recovering from. She was cleared however to come back in two weeks.

Randy grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number, but to his surprise she didn't answer.

He then dialed another number.

_"Hello, Randy is everything all right?"_ His worried mother asked. He never called this late.

_"Yeah mom, Sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if you seen Maryse?"_

_"No, sorry, I haven't heard from her in awhile"_

_"Okay thank you mom. I let you get back to sleep. Love you, bye"_

_"Love you too, bye"_

He jumped to his feet and grabbed his car keys before running out of the door.

* * *

An hour later he was sitting on his couch. He was trying to get his mind off a certain missing diva.

He turned the TV on and began to watch the news. Randy then ran his hands through his hair trying to think of every place she could be. But that's when a noise caught his attention. He slowly got up off the couch and made his way over to the stairway. He knew something was going on up stairs. As he got farther up the stairs the noise got louder. Once Orton was at the top of the stairs he heard Maryse scream.

**_Its 2 A.M. I'm just gettin in about to check my message,  
no one has called but my homies and some billcollectors.  
Cellular Rings, somebody wants to borrow money  
I two-way her she don't hit me back something is funny.  
So I called her mother's house and asked has she seen my baby.  
Roll my six around lookin for that missing lady.  
Got back in turned the TV on and caught the news  
then I put my hand on my head cause I'm so confused.  
And then I turned the TV down  
cause I thought I heard a squeaky sound,  
somethings going on upstairs,yeah  
cause I know nobody else lives here  
"bump bump bump" as I get closer to the stairways all I hear and  
then I hear my babies voice in my ear screamin  
out...._**

Randy silently ran down the stairs and to a closet. He opened the door slowly, not trying to make a sound. But what he was looking for was no longer there. He then ran back up the stairs and once again heard Maryse scream. Orton slowly walked down the hallway to the master bedroom, were the screams was coming from. The door was slightly cracked. But Randy could still see everything.

He saw her lying down on her back grasping the sheets. He saw a man on top of her. Randy not only saw it but he heard it. He heard their heavy breathing and his girlfriend crying out for more.

_**I ran downstairs looked in the closet lookin for that ooo,  
said a prayer cause only God knows what I'm gonna do  
what I saw was enough to drive a Preacher wild  
I'm in the hall contemplatin "not in my own damn house".  
Who would have thought she was creepin wit another man?  
The down low happenin to me all over again  
and then I turned the TV down  
cause I know I heard a squeaky sound,  
something going on up there, upstairs cause I know ain't no one else lives here  
"bump bump bump" as I get closer to the stairways all I hear,  
then I hear my babies voice in my ear screamin....**_

_**Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got  
sexy lady drive me crazy, drive me wild**_

All Orton felt was rage building up from the pit of his stomach; he then began to see red. That's when he flung the door open and walked into the room.

Maryse saw the door open from the corner of her eye and quickly sat up grabbing the covers and pulling them over her. The man surprised by her actions followed her gaze. Once he saw Randy standing there he quickly shuffled out of the bed and threw his pants on.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ Orton shouted.

_"Randy, wait let me explain"_ Maryse pleaded. She then grabbed her dress that was on the floor and pulled it over her head.

_"I am about to have a fit"_ Orton warned her.

_"O it's about to be some shit, I should have never came home with this bitch"_ the other man across the room said.

Randy looked up from Maryse and over to the man. Orton studied him for a minute.

Maryse then made her way over to Randy and placed her hands on his chest.

_"I guess you weren't expecting me huh"_ Orton pushed Maryse off of him _"I just wanted to surprise you, but here you are fucking another man, in my house. Leave"_ Randy snarled.

_"But baby wait"_ Maryse tried to plead once a again with the legend killer.

_"Wait? Wait my ass Maryse, get the fuck out of my house, now"_

_"Randy, please…"_ The man across the room began but was interrupted.

_"Do I know you?"_ Randy asked as he once again studied the man.

_"Baby, I was going to tell you"_

_"Move" _Orton said pushing Maryse out of his way as he made his way over to him. _"You look real familiar. Do I know you from somewhere along time ago?"_ He asked the mystery man.

_"No, I don't think so"_

_"Yeah, I think I do"_

_"I think your mistaken me for someone else"_

_"Ran…"_

_"Shut up"_ Randy yelled at Maryse _"Can't you see two men are talking"_

_"but…"_

_"But I told you to fucking leave. Now I know both of you should leave, cause I am seeing red!"_

**_What the hell is goin on between the sheets in my home?  
Baby wait let me explain before you start to point your cane.  
Girl I'm bout to have a fit  
"oh its about to be some shit!"  
How did I get in to this? Should have never came home with this bitch!  
You Low down dirty woman, back to where you come from  
"but baby wait" but wait my ass  
hit the streets your ass is grass!  
Now Mista Biggs before your done  
"Wait how you know my name son?"  
"Honey wait I was gonna tell ya"  
" Move this cat looks real familiar"  
Hmmm?!?! Now don't I know you from somewhere a long time ago?  
No no I don't think so.  
Yea yea, I feel I know you brother very well.  
No No you mistaken me for somebody else.  
"Frank" "SHUT UP!" Can't you see two men are talkin?  
"But" Thought I told yo ass to get to walkin!  
Now I think ya'll better leave this place,  
cause I'm about to catch a case._**

_**Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got  
Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got  
Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got  
Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got**_

**

* * *

****A/N: Just a little something, do you like? Song: _Contagious_ By: _Mr. Biggs and R Kelly_ Please Review**


End file.
